Not Really Necessary
by YaoiMandel
Summary: A girl named Iris has tried to end her life. When she stumbles into Carl can he save her? will she fall for him or will he become what she really needs; a friend? Walking Dead FanFic.
1. I Tried

I don't know how long I can do this anymore. I tried. I really did try. It has just been so nerve-racking to finally realize that I can just give up and it wouldn't matter. These thoughts that fill my head makes more sense than anything left in this world. Ha! What world? Since the infection spread and everyone that I knew and loved died I couldn't find a reason for me to live anymore. It wasn't necessary for me to even try. It doesn't even…

Some movement pulls me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I get my ax from the holster and slowly creep up to rows of bushes where the noises came from. That is it! I become so furious that I get ready to strike whatever thing is behind these bushes. Living or dead it doesn't matter anymore. Suddenly about 13 walkers came out of the bushes; one pushing me to the ground. I begin to fight when the thoughts came back to me. "I tried…", "You're not necessary", "Just DIE!" I stop fighting and just… give up. The walkers start chewing on my lace up combat boots as I start to hear gunfire. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. I look up startled at the sounds the gun was making and how long it will take to attract all the walkers on this goddamn planet. My vision is blurred with confusion as I see the shooter. It is obviously a guy; he looks about my age, 14.

"Thanks," I said dryly, not even believing the words the come out of my mouth.

"You're welcome." He replied with a deep almost practiced tone.

"Are you bit, scratched?" His voice filled with concern.

"I-I don't think so."

"Come here."

I walk over hesitantly not knowing what this complete stranger was about to do, but at this point, like I said before it doesn't really matter. I guess he's looking for any scratches or bites. Annoying as hell.

"You're good. So… where are you coming from?"

"I don't know; maybe east."

"Oh from Richmond."

"Yeah. Listen I really need to be goi-"

"Are you with a group" He asks as his head slightly tilts to the right.

"Well no but I have to-"

"Would you like to come with me; I have a group," His voice interrupting mine once more. Oh. Dear. Lord. That is really starting to piss me off; but what the hell.

"Sure."

"Oh and my name is Carl by the way."

"Iris."

"That's a pretty name."

I barely know him and here I am blushing. Dammit.


	2. Wierd Feeling

We made it to his "place". Or camp. Or whatever the hell he wants to call it. It looks like a prison, but part of it has fallen down. Can't anyone just come and go as they please with that big ass hole in the wall?

It's a pretty weird feeling to be around a person. I mean, I'm not anti-social but I hadn't had a conversation with someone in a long time. A LONG time.

When we got up to the prison there were people that stood at the gate to kill the walkers. God that must suck. There was a man that came up to me all cocky-like, and I'm not going to lie… he was pretty intimidating.

"Carl where the hell do you go?! Why didn't you-" the man stopped as soon as he saw me standing maybe a foot away from Carl. He had this look on his face; I think it was confusion. "Carl who is this?" He asked looking me up and down. I don't know what it was but something was telling me I was not welcome.

"This is Iris. I found her in the woods. I helped her."

"That reminds me; why the hell did you think it was okay for you to go out on your own? It's stupid and dangerous!"

"Maybe I should just go." I try to say between their endless bickering.

"Dad could we not do this now!" Carl said agitated with his father.

"Whatever… just don't scare me like that again okay? You're my son; it's my job to worry about you."

"Okay."

"What's your name again girl"

"Iris." I say in a low whisper.

"How many walkers have you killed?" He asks me as if I kept count.

"I lost count."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Six sir."

"Why?"

Ughhhh! Now I know why Carl asks so many goddamn questions.

"Two were bit; they asked me to, the other four were out of self-defense."

"Well Iris you can stay here, but if you do anything to harm my family I will kill you without hesitation. Understood?"

I nod my head so fast I was sure it would fall off. Holy carp that was scary!

"He'll warm up to you; eventually." Carl says with a sense of confidence on his face. I don't know why though; he had already broken his tough façade ages ago.

"Of course he will." I mumble.

This is going to be tough…


	3. Remembering

As Carl showed me around the prison, thoughts stated to fill my brain again. But they weren't saying the same things they were earlier.

"Over here is the-" Carl's voice trails off as I become deep in thought. Why are you even here? And with people? Actual people? What the hell were you thinking saying yes to that guy? You barely know him! Don't get attached to them that how your family died.

I soon remember how I lost the people that I cared about. In the Diker household I was the only one who believed in the end of the world crap; my family not so much. They always said that I should keep my mindset on reality like my twin brother Daniel. "Why can't you be Daniel," they said, "At least he's trying." God! It pissed me off so bad to hear them downsize me and glorify my brother. Daniel, on the other hand, wasn't so bad. He was funny, smart, and got straight A's. He was a good brother. Before he died. They never thought it would actually happen. We were in the woods trying to get away from a herd that ripped our car apart. Everything went to hell but we were all still alive. My dad, mom, and brother tried to keep up with me. We were almost to the clearing and for a split second I thought we would make it. But as if on cue a hidden walker grabbed my brother's leg and bite him. My parent's tried to save him but they couldn't. So we ran to an abandoned building. Hot tears streamed down my face as I realized what had just happen. My mom sobbing on the floor while my dad did the same; only he was hitting the wall. I never thought that I could feel so much pain. Later that night I woke up to two gunshots. My parents killed themselves. I don't know if it was because Daniel died or if they didn't want to go through anymore. But whatever their reason was, it was selfish. How can they leave me like that? How could they do that to me?

"Iris. Iris!" Carl's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "You okay? You seem distracted."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," I lie. "Just thinking… that's all."

"I said Cell Block C is where you can sleep."

"Thanks."

"You can go around and mingle if you want; you know get to know everybody. Just don't talk to my dad yet. I think he's still angry." Carl says rather quietly.

"Okay." I reply looking at my boots.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, we'll have to work on that." He smirks as walks away.

What the hell did that mean?


	4. Block C

I take my backpack and sling it over my shoulder as I look for Cell Block C.

"Block B… Block C." I mumble to myself. As I turned the corner someone popped out of nowhere. I literally mean nowhere.

"Hey aren't you the new girl?" He asks smiling. God. Why are all these people so curious?

"JESUS! You scared the crap outta me. You better be lucky I wasn't armed." I shouted so forcefully, I scared myself.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you."

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." I say sincerely

"So you're new around here?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know I was new? I just came here about 20 minutes ago."

Things get around very quickly here." He said with amusement.

"Oh."

"Anyways, Hi I'm Glenn. And you?"

"Iris." I say a little annoyed.

"Nice to meet you Iris."

"Likewise."

"Whatcha doing in Block C?" It's as almost all these people were built to only ask questions.

"Just trying to find an empty cell to sleep in." I say as I swiftly move around him to find one.

When I finally do someone else comes into the block.

"Glenn! Glenn! Gle-" She stops at the cell he was standing at and looks at me.

"Oh yeah! I heard there was a new girl. Hi I'm Maggie, Glenn's wife."

That's funny. I saw a ring on her finger but not on his. But I guess when the world is ending, looking for a wedding ring is not that important.

"I'm Iris. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Maggie says before she whispers something in Glenn's ear as they both take off.

Maggie is nice… I guess. She is the only person that hasn't bombarded me with questions. After I put some of my things away, straighten up the room, and get new clothes on I decide to, against all odds, go outside to actually communicate with people here.

I mean, how hard can it be?


	5. Rainbows

I walk around the prison grounds admiring everything that I use to see every day. Things like hugs, smiles, even children. It made me happy to see that this whole "thing" didn't take all the humanity from us. We at least deserve that. I notice something out of the corner of my eye. So many colors dance around my vision as I turn my head. It seems to have all the colors of the rainbow in a small containment. It's a garden. Gardening hasn't been my cup of tea, but I love colors. I was a painter before hell on earth started. I loved to see pretty pink and vivid reds and sky blues. They helped me clear my mind when I was stressed or when I was upset or sad. When I lost an argument seeing the colors upon the canvas made me seem like I was able to get my point across. I miss that. As I was staring onto each flower and plant I saw something else. A man. Obviously way older than I am. Maybe even older than 60.

"Hi I'm new here. My name is-,"

"Iris," he added quickly, "Yeah I heard about you. You're the one who pissed Rick off."

"Rick?" I ask confused. I don't remember meeting a Rick; let alone pissing him off.

"Carl's dad. Carl told me something was telling him to go into the woods today, but he didn't tell his dad. That's why he was so upset. His mom had died months ago after giving birth to his baby sister Judith. So Rick has become so over protective even though Carl is more than capable to protect himself. He has proved that when he-" he stops when he sees me staring at him intently then shakes his head as if he has suddenly remembered he was telling someone's business to a stranger.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. You can keep this between us right?"

I gesture me locking my lips and throwing the key.

"Great. My name is Hershel Greene."

"Mr. Greene I-," I am cut off by him.

"Please call me Hershel." He says as he goes back to pulling weeds.

"Well Hershel, I was wondering how you planted such a wonderful garden. I mean the colors are just so," I'm can't even finish my sentence. Those colors remind me of all my paints. God wish I had a brush right now. "They're just so…"

"Are you a painter?"

"Yeah, well I used to be. How did you find that out?"

"I could tell. I used to do a little painting myself. I wasn't good; I didn't do it to sell them, it was just so I can clear my head of everything, you know? When I couldn't deal with something I would paint so I wouldn't have a temper."

"That's exactly how I felt painting was a way for me to express myself," I'm starting to like it here; around people. "You wouldn't happen to have any paint would you?"

"No," he says sadly, "but on a run a saw a craft store in the plaza maybe 5 miles from here. I would've gotten some had we not been caught up in a herd. Next time I'll make sure to get some paints and brushes."

"Would you really? I mean if it isn't any trouble." I can't even believe what I just heard. I will be able to paint again. This time I won't paint alone. "Thank you so much!"

I walk back to Block C ecstatic about painting. How it will feel like to have the brush glide across the canvas. I can't wait! I get to bed and dream of me having all those colors again. And for the first time in months I fall asleep happy.

Maybe being here won't be such a bad idea after all.


	6. Author's Note

**Guys keep reading this FacFic is nowhere near finished. Give me your input. Like do you want Carl's POV? If you would like me to add anything message me. Oh and also I know I have been posting like two chapters a day but not this weekend. I have to study for finals so y'all will have to wait until Monday! **


	7. Questions

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post any new chapters last week; or the weeks that followed, but I had finals in all my classes and that was something I had to study for; also the beginning to my summer wasn't all that great so I didn't put up any new chapters. Anyway this chapter is going to be a long one; mostly because I basically had the whole summer to write it so ENJOY!**

The next day I woke up early and went to the garden outside. This time Hershel wasn't there. I bent down looking at the eggplants and tomatoes and peas. They had been planted last spring; at least that's what Hershel said. It was fall so they all were really ripe. The colors of them were mesmerizing. It reminded me of the first time I started to paint. I was five. It was Daniel and my birthday. We had a Thomas the Train themed party because Daniel wanted it that theme. As soon as my parent heard what he wanted they did it. All the way from a giant ass two story tall Thomas bounce house, to the Thomas the Train napkins. They never even listened to what I had to say. He had got a Thomas and Trains toy set he had been dying to get. I wanted a _Bratz Girlz _doll, but instead I got_ a __Grown_ up 512 Painting Set. I was so upset. My parents took all of their time and energy to be complete douchebags to me. I mean, Daniel got what he wanted; how come I couldn't? A paint set; a goddamn paint set? It wasn't even meant for my age. It was 11 years and older for crying out loud. They said it would help me grow and develop into a nice, successful young woman. Who says something like that to a 5-year-old girl? I hated that painting set for a whole year until I was six. It had dawned on me that in kindergarden we finger painted like almost every day. So I went home and finally opened the damn thing. It actually was not that bad. It had come with 512 paint colors, 50 paint brushes; all different sizes, and 30 canvases. I started to paint a weird looking peanut/elephant/sun thing (man did I suck). I liked how if two colors got too close to each other they would mix and form a new color. And how the different shades of gray were so diverse yet so alike. I was so calming. For the first time in over a year I was glad that I didn't get that Bratz Doll. I was glad that while my parents were being total assholes they made a good choice. For once I didn't totally hate my parents. After that I painted like every day. And I got better and better.

OH God I was staring at the garden for a long time. Who stares at vegetables? I walk away to get breakfast when I get a weird feeling. Like someone was watching me. Sure enough someone was. And it was Carl. I turn around just as soon as he does. Why the hell was he staring at me? That is very rude what if I star at him. Or maybe give him a piece of my mind. I really have no idea where this sudden anger came from - wait. What if he was staring at my ass? On second thought I think I'll go back to the cell block. I turn around one last time to see if he was staring at me again. But he wasn't; instead he was running towards me. Goddammit.

"Hey Iris," Carl shouts. "Hey I was going to the library Carol is reading to the kids; you wanna come?"

Carol? Haven't met her yet. Great. Something to look forward to. "Uhhhhhh sure I guess." I respond as I reluctantly follow Carl.

We walk into this dark hall and walk for what seems like hours even though I know it was only minutes. Carl opens one of the big double doors then turns around and puts his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. He zigzags through the bookshelves and I follow then we stop when we hear a lady's voice.

"Today we are talking about knives. How to use them, how to be safe with them, and how they can save your life." I can only assume that she is Carol.

"Ma'am may I be dismissed?" A male voice says.

"What is it?"

"I'm not felling to well."

"Sometimes You're gonna have to fight through it. What if you whined up out there? Alone. You just give up because you're feeling bad?" Carol says. Sounding a bit agitated.

"No it's just I don't want to yak on somebody." After he says that some kids sitting on the rug moves forward.

"Go."

He runs out the room and I catch a quick glimpse at him. He was wearing big circle glasses and a red and black button-up shirt. Honestly he was kind of cute in a nerdy, preppy, boy next door way. Soooo not my "type."

"Ok. Today we're going to learn how to hold a knife. How to stab and slash and where to aim for…" Her words trail off as she sees me and Carl emerge from the books. And Carl looks at her In disbelief.

"Please don't tell your father." Carol begs. Before I know it Carl grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit, which completely caught me off guard. I start to feel a blush creep up on my face at Carl's contact. What the hell? This is no time for my teenage hormones to kick in. We run back outside to the courtyard.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drag you like that." He says sincerely.

"N-No it's fine I probably would've done the same thing," I whisper looking at the ground hoping he didn't see the embarrassing blush that was still bright red on my face. He looked at my cheeks and laugh. God dammit.

"So that was Carol?" I ask trying to steer clear of any smart comment he would've said. He just looks at me intently then smiles. There he goes with the staring again.

"Carl?"

"What?" He asks as if he was coming back to reality.

"Was that Carol?"

"Y-Yeah that was her." He says blushing himself.

"I know it's none of my business but, was she supposed to do that with those kids?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Oh..."

**Heads up! Different POV…**

Carl's POV:

Why would she do that? They're little kids. Maybe she was doing what dad to her to. But that wouldn't make sense because she told me not to tell dad. I am so confused. I couldn't say anything so I just took Iris's hand and left.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drag you like that." I say apologetically.

"No it's fine I would've done the same thing," She whispers.

I look at her and see that her face is red. Is that a blush? Did I make that happen? Wait does she like me? Do I like her? All these questions running through my brain and all I can do is laugh. She must've known what I was laughing at because she instantly looked down. Iris is pretty. I mean REALLY pretty. I wouldn't blame myself for blushing (which I was). She has black hair that stops just under her shoulders, and these really long eyelashes. I'm taller than her but not by much. And her eyes are so pretty. Hazel in the middle but the outside is dark blue. Now I know why her parents named her Iris. She's wearing skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt similar to her eyes; which is also really tight. God I am so delusional. How can she even like me? I met her yesterday. Literally yesterday. There is a slight possibility. The only thing I can do at that moment was smile.

"Carl?"

"What?" I ask pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Was that Carol?"

"Y-Yeah that was her." I respond trying to control the blush creeping up on my face.

"I know it's none of my business but, was she supposed to do that with those kids?" She asks curiously

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Oh…" The silence after that was horrible. What should I say? What should I do?

"Hungry?" I ask breaking the awkward silence.

"Starving." She responds we make our way to the picnic tables set outside for breakfast. I walk in back of her as she stops abruptly and slightly looks at her hand which is still holding mine. I release it quickly as I run and get a plate. The only things I can hear behind me are giggles.

Iris's POV:

He was still holding my hand. And I didn't move it. If I'm being completely honest I liked how it was there. I felt something. I don't know what it was or what it meant but something was there. I've never had a boyfriend before or been kissed like all the other girls in my school. Mostly because no one liked me. I had no idea how to flirt or how to get let alone keep a boy. I was the twin no one wanted. Danny on the other hand was. He had girls all over him and he didn't even try. He had a girlfriend named Alexis. She was the most popular girl in the whole school. I liked her. She'd always bring out the best in Danny and she was funny and pretty and smart. But she died when this had first happened. I never really found out what happened to her though because Danny would never talk about it. After that happened he was so sad and depressed the most I had ever seen him in his entire life.

_"__Danny you want to talk about it?" I remember asking him about a year ago._

_"__No I don't. But take my advice; don't get close to anybody. You'll only get hurt." _

I took what he said seriously; especially after he died. I don't want to hurt anybody if I die and I don't want to hurt if these people get close and I lose them. But after seeing Carl blush for a third time after letting go of my hand, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Iris You wanna play a game?" he asks as he recovers from his blush.

"Sure, why not." I say and he hands me a plate of food.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So what are we playing?"

"20 questions you ask me ten questions and I ask you ten questions, but you have to be 100% completely honest. Ok? I'll go first. What's your full name?"

"Iris Josephine Noel." I respond to the question as quickly as it came out of Carl's mouth. "What's yours?"

"Carl Alexander Grimes" he shot his answer right back. "Where are you from?"

"Milton, Georgia. And you?"

"King County, Georgia. Not that far away from each other." He smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich. "When's you're birthday?"

"October 4th, 2000. Let me guess yours is in the summer; right?"

"July 28th, 2000. So you were right." He smirks "Where did you go to school?"

"Townsend Middle School. It was ok I guess but I still don't miss it." I joke.

"Me neither."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Blue as in the sky or blue as in the ocean?" I question him curiously.

"Blue as in your eyes." He answers as I blush.

"Oh." I utter into my sandwich.

"Had any pets?"

"I had a dog named Carmel. He was the sweetest thing I've ever met in my life."

What about me?" He asks as he looks into my eyes.

"A close second." I smile then look at my boots.

"How Close?"

"Very close…" I whisper as I trail off and take a bit out of my sandwich again.

"Did you have a boyfriend before this happened?" Carl asks and puts his sandwich down.

"Hey it's my turn cheater!" I laugh and he does too.

"Well did you?"

"No, no I didn't." I say slowly and look at Carl. A slight smirk appears on his face and he chuckles. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?" I say shooting my question back as a smirk is on my face also.

"No. Not yet anyways." He replies. Is he flirting with me? Am I flirting back? This is all new to me and happening so fast but I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. I do like the attention I'm getting from him though. After living with my inattentive parents for 13 years I would appreciate having some attention for a change. I finish my sandwich and get up out of my chair.

"Well, I better get going. A guy with a crossbow said he was going to put me on guard duty tonight. I think his name was Daryl or David or something. So I'll see you later."

"Wait I still have one more question left." Carl pleads.

"You should ask me some other time."

"But-"

"So I can see you later?" I ask before realizing I was flirting back.

"Of course." Carl says a little disappointed

"Good you can come by my cell after guard duty. Ok?"

"OK."

I run off back to my cell to get my gun and my rusted hatchet I got 2 weeks ago and smile to myself.

"Did that really happen?"

**Hey guys so what did you think? I did add Carl's POV and strange turn for Iris and Carl's relationship. So yeah. Also give me your input; like what should I do next. Love you guys.**

**XOXO**


	8. Answers

*Carl*

"Daryl why!? I could teach her just as good as you could!"

"Kid if you don't stop buggin' me, I swear to god…"

"Daryl give me three reasons why I can't!"

I was really getting annoyed with Daryl. All afternoon I have been thinking about Iris. I was just in my bed in my room trying to figure out what had happened between us. Ever since our little "conversation," I've would catch myself staring at her. Or catch her staring at me! It wouldn't work anyway. I mean, we had just gotten the prison, my mom wouldn't stop worrying about everything I did; coddling me like a baby, when she already had one inside of her, and on top of that my dad monitored my every move. I had way too much on my plate. I had just met her like two days ago. It wouldn't work, but she was flirting with me. Then she just left. Did I come off too strong? Was it that obvious? Still a part of me would wonder if she'd like me. Then I remembered that she was going to get her first post today. With Daryl. After that I have been trying to get Daryl off his post so I could be up there with Iris. To see where things could lead. That is if it lead anywhere. Which I will never know unless Daryl backs off.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Daryl yelled.

"So why not?"

"Why do you care so much?" He shot back.

I took a step back and let his question sink in as I really began to think about what just came out of his mouth.

"No reason..." I whisper as that blush that's been taunting me all day came back.

"That's not a good enough reason. Listen I don't have the ti-," he instantly stopped from him rant as he began to look at me. I could've sworn he was making some sort of scan; reading my face like a fortune teller ready to give me my reading.

You like her?" he ask pointing to the garden. I turn around to see Iris tending to our garden looking as if she was deep in thought. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's none of your business." I say in a not at all threatening voice as I continue to look at her.

"You just met her. Not even three days ago. I- you…when did this happen?"

"Shut up! Just… please can I have this post?" I asked not able to look him in the eye when he smirked and shoved me lightly.

"Yeah man. Just don't shoot unless you need to ok? Show her all the fundamentals, talk about what has to happen in case of emergency."

"Of course! When did you become so nice?" I said and he started to walk away. He turned around and glared at me but he didn't say anything. He just began to walk again.

"And use a condom!" He shouted possible so loud that Iris could've heard.

"Shut up!" I yelled and glared at him and he just shrugged disappearing into the prison. I turn around to see Iris again but instead of seeing her back like before I was met with her gaze. This way; towards me. Before I even knew what was happening I was running back into the prison back to my cell, back to my bed.

Well that was easier than I thought.

*Iris*

Well, here I was. Just sitting here staring at a bunch of vegetables; again. I didn't know why but every time I would think of all the bad things in my life, staring at vegetables was all I could do. Like I was letting the colors blur my vision instead of the memories I would like to forget. But I can't. I can't forget. I can only prevent them from clouding my memory for so long until they come back. Like they're overriding the system. Ever since I was a baby that is all I could remember. It was only the good things in life that could bring out all of the bad things like magnets.

"And wear a condom!"

What the hell? Who was that? I look to the left and see none other than Carl. God what was wrong with that boy? He was always near. Not that it bothered me.

But… damn.

*Carl*

So here I was. Alone. With Iris. And it was completely silent. What did I do? What do I say?

"Soooo…" She says very awkwardly. "What do you usually do on watch?"

"Well you just stand guard and watch the gate, I guess. Make sure the people are safe and the walkers stay out."

"Right."

Ugh! There's that silence that hangs around so much.

"Hey you want to-"

"Carl I have to tell you something." She says as she cuts me off and looks into my eyes. Like she had something heavy on her chest.

"Ok."

"When we were playing that game earlier," she paused and bit her lip. "I wasn't 100% completely honest with you."

And here it is. The thing that scared me the most. The thing I was dreading. The word I'd fear would leave her mouth. The word I had heard from every girl I had ever liked. Well then just hurry up and say it. Put me out of my misery quickly so I would at least have a fighting chance of recovering.

"When you had asked me what my full name was; I didn't give you my full name."

"Oh…" I replied relived that it was all she was concerned about. "It doesn't matter it's just a game."

"But it does matter. Friendship isn't built on dishonesty and deceit. That ruined past relationships with people I knew. If we're going to be friends then I need to be honest with you."

There it was. That word. I hated that word with a burning passion in my heart that just wouldn't let up.

"F-Friend. Right." I sighed in a hushed tone. Maybe she wasn't flirting with me. Maybe I was so misguided that I was looking too hard. Yeah; that was it.

"So what is your name?"

"Iris Josephine Noel Diker."

"Diker, Diker… why does that sound so familiar to me? Diker- Wait! Diker as in Christopher Diker? As in the CEO of T.E.C.H? As in you're his daughter?" I asked stunned.

"Yep."

"Wow. I didn't know he was married, let alone had children!" I couldn't believe this. The girl in front of me was a Diker. Which means she had come from a wealthy family. Christopher Diker was the CEO of T.E.C.H which stood for Technological Education Center Headquarters. He was always on the television presenting new software for computers and electronics. He was rich and lived in a huge mansion and was making millions each year.

"Why would that be something to hide? If that was my dad I would-"

"You wouldn't want him as a dad! You wouldn't-" She looks down and sighs before talking again. "If I'm being completely honest I didn't like most of my family. I had a… dark history I'm not proud of. We just met and I wasn't sure I could trust you with something s-so…" she started to choke up as tears began to swell her eyes; she furiously trying to blink them away. "I didn't know what to tell you so I didn't tell you at all. We just met and I haven't had a friend in a long time and… I just don't want to make the mistake of lying to you and paying for it in the long run. That's all."

"Iris, it doesn't-"

She looks up and I see a tear run down her face. As if it was instinct I walked to her and wiped it away with my thumb, and sat closely next to her

"Thank you for being honest." I whisper to her.

"So what did you want to ask me? You know… for you last question?" She asked with red rimmed eyes. She had caught me off guard with that question. I had been wanting to ask her so many things it was driving me crazy.

"I uh... I was um…"

"What?"

"I was j-just gonna… I, well…"

"Carl…"

"It's stupid."

"Just spit it out already!" She yells laughing.

"Do you like me?" I ask instantly regretting the words that had come out of my mouth. She stares at me with a shining in her eye from the residue of the tears. I knew this would happen. I'd ask her, she freeze in horror, I'd hope for the answer I wanted, she thinking of everything else but that. I knew what that meant.

Game over…

*Iris*

I could not wrap my head around this. Carl Grimes; a boy I met merely three days ago, the boy I barely knew anything about, was asking me if I liked him. It sounded weird but I didn't complain. Part of me; a huge part of me knew it would be unnatural for two people who knows nothing about each other would be able to start a healthy relationship based off a premature friendship; yet it seemed perfectly healthy and… right. I knew I should've said something, something other than what I did. Anything else would be better than what I was currently doing. I kissed him. On the lips. It was like my whole body was working against me; but I didn't care. He grabbed my waist lightly and I gasped against his lips. I've never been kissed before. And I never thought it would feel like this. I felt needed, wanted, trusted… safe. It has been such a long time since I felt safe. With Carl, I felt safe. I don't know how I could. Considering the fact I had trust issues and never had anything like this before. But this didn't feel right then I don't know what did. His lips were soft and sweet, moving almost perfectly with mine. It was perfect.

He started to pull away when I grabbed the collar off his shirt. This boy is making me do things I never would've under normal circumstances. I finally let go and looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked a hopeful look in his eyes. I just laughed and slightly pushed him before I brought my lips back to his as we laid in silence; and for that moment…

Everything in the world was perfect.


	9. What Do You Guys Think?

Alright so here's what's going on. I had left this story a couple years ago because I didn't know if it was good or not. Looking back on it, I've decided that it isn't that bad at all so I want to know what you guys think... Should I continue this story or should I delete the story. YOUR FEEDBACK DOES HELP YOU KNOW! Also if the general public does want me to start the story up again then I will upload it to my Quotev and Wattpad profiles. So what do you think? Don't be a silent READER!


End file.
